


Spiders Are Actually Archnids...

by ThCllslNrd



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Tired Harry, also teehee venom mentions if you squint, it's literally all fluff guys, late peter, peter forgets time exists outside of his own brain, usual peter things honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThCllslNrd/pseuds/ThCllslNrd
Summary: It’s too late when Peter finally gets home from work and Harry thinks of something new to call his superhero boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Spiders Are Actually Archnids...

**Author's Note:**

> First work to ao3! Definitely not my first fic though lol, but I thought it was about time to start posting/sharing my work.

Peter lost track of time while running tests at Octavius’s lab… _again_. It’s easing up to three am and he’s hunched over at his lab desk, finishing up some tests that he was actually running on something new. A few weeks back Otto had developed this black sludge of sorts? He wasn’t sure what to call it but it was some sort of personal project that Otto created and he said he needed extra help with. He had left his student alone in the labs an hour ago and asked him to run some tests if he had free time. Peter had finished his own stuff fairly early, so he didn’t think it could hurt. **  
**

So far he was getting _something_ , but not much. Whatever this was supposed to be was highly reactive, almost magnetic in a way, following the push and pull of certain things around it. When he ran his finger over the black goo it pushed up, as if to try and make contact, in _hundreds_ of tiny spikes.

Peter pulled the current tube out from under the artificial light and put it back in the little plastic container he had labeled for that exact test. He went to reach for a new container for a sample he hadn’t used yet when his phone started buzzing in his back pocket. It caused him to jump a little, considering Peter was the only one in the room and it was absolutely _silent_ beforehand. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw the name Harry on the screen accompanied by a green heart and a cute picture of the redhead he snuck when they were at the library a few weeks ago. 

He slid up on the green button on his cell and put the phone to his ear. “Hey Har, what’re you up to?” He asked, blinking a few times and feeling a sting. How long has it been since Peter even _closed his eyes_? 

“What am _I_ up to?” Harry sounded worried over the phone but also a tad irritated. “Peter, it’s almost three am. Are you _still_ at Otto’s?" 

Peter was holding back a yawn as he listened to his boyfriend before stopping dead in his tracks. Three in the morning?

"Wait did you just sa- it’s t _hree in the morning_?” Peter rolled back in his office chair, standing up and looking at all the work around him, then the clock on the wall. Yup, three am. “ _Son of a bitch!_ " 

He could barely hear the laughter on the other line from Harry, which was a little bit of annoyance and "oh my god that man is a disaster”. 

“I’m gonna clean up and then be home in twenty babe, promise! I’ll walk instead of waiting to take the train, I’ll probably be faster that way,” Peter was thinking out loud by the end, his phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder. He was quickly and hurriedly stashing his slides back where they went and closing up tubes to leave in the mini-fridge against the wall. 

“As long as you’re on your way soon, Pete. And hurry, I’m getting cold and lonely in the apartment, watching Star Wars all by myself…” Harry was just teasing now, laughing behind his words, but little did Peter know that he actually had the Empire Strikes Back playing in the living room.

“Okay, make it _fifteen_. I’ll be there soon!" 

Peter hung up after that and finished quickly packing stuff up, putting away all the machines properly, and taking his lab coat off. Once everything was put away properly and to the way he knew Octavius would like it, he started turning off the bigger machines and all the little lamps. Before turning off the overheads he grabbed his bag, stuffing his lab coat and some of his notebooks from the testing inside. He threw one of the straps over his shoulder and grabbed his keys, locking the lab door behind him after turning off the final sets of lights. 

In twelve of the fifteen minutes he gave himself, Peter was back home to his apartment. The streets were _never_ as busy at night like they were during 5:30 rush hour, so walking faster was easier to do. He had the thought of coming home to his boyfriend on his mind to keep him on track though, knowing tonight wasn’t the night to look around at buildings or signs he’s never noticed before. Besides, when you’ve got a cute, tired redhead back home waiting for you and a Star Wars movie, how could you want to take your time?

The brunet walked through the complexes front double doors, the lobby silent and still, but still waving a quiet hello to the night shift concierge before heading into the elevator. He suppressed a yawn before sticking his key into the doorknob and walking into his apartment. Upon entering the softly lit area, he could hear an array of popping noises from the microwave and Star Wars playing on the big TV, as promised.

_”-Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm? Mmm. And worry should you not, my ally is the Force.“_

Peter turned to find his boyfriend, the one and only Harry Osborn himself, standing by the microwave with a relieved look on his face. He also looked _tired_ , eyes still dark with sleep and his hair definitely showed he was asleep not too long ago. 

"Empire Strikes Back! You _really_ know how to bring a guy home, don’t you?” Peter teased, dropping his keys on the counter before making his way towards the redhead. 

Harry let out a laugh and leaned against the back counter when Peter made his way to him. He was honestly just glad the man was _home_ at this point. Usually by ten, or as late as midnight, he’ll shoot a text or call his boyfriend to let him know how late it was. Peter had a habit of forgetting everything around him when he got zoned into his own mind or project. He planned on doing the same thing tonight but he fell asleep on himself, and when he woke up at three am to see that Peter _still_ wasn’t home, he unlocked his phone as fast as possible. 

Time aside, Harry was glad that his boyfriend was finally home and Peter was glad to be back, and they both showed that off by closing the distance between each other. The kiss was slow seeing as they were both tired and lazy, but even so, the redhead had slowly snaked his arms around the other man’s waist to pull him closer. 

That earned a gentle laugh out of Peter and he of _course_ leaned into him because what _else_ was he gonna do with the arms wrapped around him? 

“Thanks for calling and bringing me back home,” Peter murmured against his boyfriends’ lips, pressing one last quick peck to him before leaning his head back into his own space. 

“No problem, honey. Good to know that if I didn’t call you might slowly decay in that lab though,” Harry laughed, keeping his arms hooked around Peter’s hips and hearing the dry laughter out of the brunet. “What were you working on that kept you focused so long?" 

"Well…” Peter slid out from his boyfriends’ grip to pull off his book bag and sit it on the kitchen floor, temporarily. Ignoring the finishing beeps of the microwave, Peter started explaining. “Once Otto left I was helping him work on some personal project he didn’t have enough time to do on his own tonight, but I did get some personal upgrades for the suit worked on tonight." 

He finally finished rummaging through his bag and pulled out two little red bracelet looking things, which _did_ slap on his wrists. They were his usual web-shooters, but he had recently developed a newer, stronger formula and added more guarding around the actual wrist band. It was mostly red and black but now there were little white plastic grooves in the band made the same plastic protection he was adding to his new suit.

Harry watched the whole scene in front of him play out with a sleepy smile, still not _fully_ awake from his nap earlier. He did always love listening to Peter talk, whether it was about science or Spider-Man or something keeping him awake in the middle of the night. Sometimes he liked those moments the best, where it was just the two of them in their pitch-black room, talking about their days at work or something they saw a few hours ago. It was a good sense of relaxation in a way, but he especially liked hearing the brunet talk about things he was interested in. It was usually something Spider-Man or science-related, but it was just the way Peter could talk for _hours on end_ about it and _never_ tire, not what he was talking about.

Peter slipped one of the web-shooters into the taller man’s hand, letting him get a closer look at the gadget and slipping back into his other free arm. 

“I finally finished up that extra strength formula I was cooking up a couple weeks ago so I can pull and carry more weight. I think it’ll go great with the new suit, which I should have finished by the end of the month if things go as planned schedule-wise.”

The redhead passed the gadget back to his boyfriend.

“That’s really good work. It sounds like Spider-Man’s gonna be the coolest hero by the end of the month then, bug.”

Peter dropped the web-shooter down into his bag and leaned into the taller man, both hands now rubbing at his sides as he wrapped his own loosely around Harry’s neck. The popcorn left in the microwave and the movie playing on the big screen was totally forgotten about at this point, the two men tired and taking in each other’s company instead

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed though, noticing something his boyfriend said. _Bug_? When has Harry _ever_ called him that?

“ _Bug_?” The brunet repeated aloud, “That’s… _new_. But they aren’t bugs if you’re talking about Spider-Man, spiders are actually arachnids.” He watched the tired grin grow on Harry’s face, matched with a signature eye roll that had nothing to do with annoyance. 

“Mhm… I still like bug better, bug.”

The simple repeat got the shorter man laughing softly, his boyfriend eventually joining in. Peter could see the appeal in the pet name, and it did sound better than arachnid, but like he was ever going to _admit_ to that.

“What, is it gonna piss you off if I keep calling you bug? Or do you actually like it?” Harry asked, still laughing but raising an eyebrow and tilting his head ever so slightly.

Peter was quick to dodge the question, not acknowledging the blush growing on his cheeks either as he dropped an arm to reach to his left and open the microwave. He pulled the bag of popcorn out and stepped out from Harry’s hands, turning and walking towards the couch. He plopped down and felt his body immediately relax and sink into the cushions. 

_“I don’t…I don’t believe it!”_

_“That is why you_ fail _.”_

Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the living room shortly after his boyfriend, following in his footsteps and sitting down right next to him, leg pressed against leg. As if on queue the shorter man let his head fall onto the others’ shoulder and he opened the bag of popcorn. 

“You still didn’t answer my question, Pete,” The redhead murmured, reaching into the bag for a handful of popcorn.

“…You’re gonna miss the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here are other places to find me for different content!  
> Tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter: @ ThCllslNrd


End file.
